


Bonaparte at the Pont d'Arcole

by orphan_account



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Battle of Arcola, Conquest of France and of Gros's Mouth, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sad Blowjobs, has Gros ever had a positive sexual experience in his life someone please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Arcola, the talented young Bonaparte invites fledgling painter Antoine-Jean Gros to dinner. Gros is offered a commission and a chance at fame, but the terms are costly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonaparte at the Pont d'Arcole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkofagespast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkofagespast/gifts).



"I heard, M. Gros, that you were quite inspired by the taking of the bridge at Arcola," Bonaparte had said, before inviting Antoine to a private dinner in his tent. 

"I would prefer it if you called me Antoine," he’d replied.

"That is fine; but I still prefer General." 

They had drunk quite a lot of wine, and Antoine was a lightweight and found that it went straight to his head. Bonaparte went straight to his head; Antoine had never been so quickly convinced of the greatness of a man before. He was also quite handsome, a trait which called out to Antoine’s baser tendencies and it was a combination of interest and intimidation that drove Antoine to let Bonaparte’s hand linger on his thigh. 

Then the Commander of the Grand Army kissed Antoine on the mouth. He was unworthy, and said so. Bonaparte laughed and said, 

"I will make you a great painter, but you must know your subject first."

When Bonaparte’s hands went to the fall of his trousers, Antoine went to his knees. There should’ve been something numinous about it, dirty as the act was - it was a pact of sorts, a promise to ascend together. Bonaparte ran his fingers through Antoine’s hair and pulled him forward, touching his cock to Antoine’s lips until he opened his mouth. Nothing remarkable about it, really, just the faint little pleased groans of Bonaparte. Antoine’s jaw started to ache.

He spat out Bonaparte’s seed on the freshly conquered soil of Italy, and wished he felt less used.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of [gauzythreads](gauzythreads.tumblr.com), who tagged me on tumblr in a post contemplating the existence of Gros/Napoleon and the possibility of sad blowjobs therein. 
> 
> The tags are almost entirely the work of [Pliny](plinytheyounger.tumblr.com), since I'm still recovering from the speed at which this fic emerged from my hands.


End file.
